The Wallriders
Introduction History A relatively new organisation they appeared on Hope in only the last 20 years it arose when Lady Riata, in response to the constant incursion of Zed-Synths coming west from Lobetful, managed to successfully organise a resistance group. Before Riata's call to arms the members of this group consisted of farmers and bandits who would rob merchant caravans in the style of the romanticised highway men of old taking goods and leaving the merchants with only the bear minimum they needed to reach the next settlement alive. Very few if any came from a background of violent crime and this shows in the groups current mindset of intimidation over outright violence. The Scrap Wall was constructed not as a show of power or intimidation but as a way to protect their homes and ensure the safety of their families, men woman and children, who could not fight the hoards that so frequently swarmed out of the corpse city to the east. In response some farms began to offer up tithing to Riata and the wallrider's who protected them Riata in turn gave back what wasn't needed on the wall sharing the wealth around what would become the Nexus Region. The wall worked resulting in reduced Zed attacks and increased prosperity, and a tithing system was put in place in earnest to ensure those on the wall would not go hungry, but this came at a cost to those on the wall who faced the horrors and sleepless nights so others would not have to, this trauma and the increased wealth led many to self medicate, using Click-clack to stay wake, Knock out to sleep, Beserker to stay alive and Over-world to forget it all. Drug culture slowly permeated the ranks of the Wallriders and whilst Riata did not encourage it she did use it to her advantage as a recruiting tool and to some extent a mechanism for control over her people. Mission The Wallrider's mission is simple protect the wall and in so doing protect your family. Almost all members have family in the Nexus Region and most are old enough to remember what it was like before the wall was built. Like soldiers and knights of old they fight to protect those who can not protect themselves and go where their Lady sends them. There is no formal oath amongst the wall riders but there is a strong sense of community, loyalty and respect for strength. The strongest and best equipped for the position holds the role; and this is respected amongst the riders especially within the units where they fight side by side and survival or death is guaranteed by the strength and perseverance of the man or woman at your side. Location The Wallrider's hold the Nexus Region, which is run by Riata fiefdom, made up of small farm holdings that pay "taxes" to Riata and her men in return for their continued protection. Their main base is the Scrap Wall an impressive construction made up from the left over debris of pre incident life it stands as a barrier and a symbol of resistance against the Zed hoards and monsters that pour daily out of the corpse city of Lobetful. In general only sworn Wall-riders loyal to Riata and their units are allowed on the wall, this is predominately because only sworn wallriders would want to be there. As in the Barronies of old Riata has the final word on any and all disputes, It is rare however that issues need to be brought to her as her Knights, men and women she has hand picked from amongst the group have governance over the men they lead and are usually sufficient to rule in her stead on small matters so only the most dire issues need be brought before her. Hierarchy and Members Units The Animals Members Rumors * Category:Organisations